1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quickly and reliably connecting structural members, such as tubes and pipes made from various materials such as metal and plastics. The structural members are supported in an orthogonal position at the connection. More particularly, the invention relates to novel apparatus and methods for using various types and combinations of fitted but inexpensive pipe straps, along with multiple fasteners, preferably at least four fasteners for each structure connection, for quickly making structural connections that may also include structural member connections with different diameter tubulars or solid structural members, and which include components that are removable or replaceable without moving the structural members.
2. Description of the Background
Tubular members have been used in the past to construct various types of structures that may include buildings, trailers, scaffolding, shelving, signs, and the like. By tubular members, it is meant herein to generally describe elongate beams that may include a wide range of typically tubular, but possibly solid, beam members. Tubular members may have various cross-sectional shapes but most normally have circular, square or rectangular cross-sections. Preferably, the tubular members are metallic or plastic but may also be comprised of wood, fibers, compounds, or any other suitable construction or combinations of materials. However, the tubular members could also be formed of any synthetic materials including but not limited to polymers, fibers, fiber reinforced, elastomeric, resin, rubber, rubber compounds, PVC, silicon, quartz, glass, and any other petroleum, natural, or synthetic-based materials or compounds. Pipes as used herein are a type of tubular member that include round tubes and have sufficient wall thickness and fixed diameters that are acceptable to receive standard pipe threads. Tubes may be of any wall thickness, diameter, square or rectangular, or most any shape. Standard plastic pipes have fixed wall thickness and diameters, the same as steel pipes, but standard plastic pipes are normally glued together rather than threaded together and so do not normally receive standard pipe threads.
Metallic or plastic tubular members themselves are normally quite strong, but the means for connecting the tubular members often have shortcomings that limit the desirability of using such tubular elements for general construction purposes. Such shortcomings include cost per connection, flexibility of assembly whereby the connection requires that components be threaded upon the tubulars thereby limiting construction flexibility, difficulty in connecting different diameter tubulars whereby highly specialized and expensive components are required, and speed of assembly.
Referring to the cost problem alone, at the time of this writing, a single standard connector for an orthogonal type fitting may typically cost in the range of about $30 to $40 dollars. More complex fittings may be considerably more expensive. Therefore, the cost of the connectors is itself a basic problem that may make a tubular structure prohibitively expensive.
Another problem with basic construction materials or methods is that they often are not adapted to take advantage of modem construction devices that have become prevalent only in the last five years or so. For instance, modem workman typically carry high speed electric nut drivers and the like that should be completely utilized to achieve the highest rapidity of building frame construction.
Because the strong tubular braced structure frames have many construction advantages, numerous inventors have attempted to overcome the problems related to connecting the tubular members together as can be seen from the patents listed hereinafter:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,107, 932, issued Oct. 22, 1963, to W. J. S. Johnson et al., discloses a single screw lock connection for structural members which uses a single screw and provides locking action to prevent slippage of connected members whereby locking action increases with increasing load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,281, to C. A. Sherman, issued Jun. 1, 1993, discloses a two-piece cushion insert for a U-bolt clamp assembly for securing large diameter elongate cylindrical members, such as pipe, tubing conduit or hose, to a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,888, to W. A. Payne, issued Jan. 4, 1994, discloses a saddle type pipe clamp that is adjustable to a wide range of pipe diameters and includes a saddle portion formed by a pair of complementary saddle elements of channel stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,465, to M. Sato, issued Jun. 27, 1995, discloses a clamp fitment that includes a pair of holding members each capable of clamping a pipe section, a coupler mounted between both, and a lock mechanism for restraining the relative rotation of the holding members. This clamp provides both orthogonal type and swivel type pipe connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,690, to P. Legge, issued Nov. 9, 1993, discloses a scaffold coupler that is actuated by an over-center lever mechanism and is comprised of resilient plastics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,124, to M. Pascor, issued Jan. 19, 1993, discloses a clamp for fastening cylindrical elements that comprises a frame in two parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,448, to P. C. Trainer, issued Aug. 13, 1985, discloses a scaffold clamp having a press screw extending longitudinally therethrough for exerting pressure against the edges of enclosed planks to stabilize the platform comprised thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,307, to J. S. Puccinelli et al., issued May 1, 1984, discloses a scaffold joint for connecting the ends of horizontal scaffold members to vertical scaffold members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,052, to H. Wallther, issued Mar. 27, 1984, discloses a device for coupling together laterally directed scaffold elements and uprights or the like. A hook-shaped member is situated at one end and is adapted to hook into the engageable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,758, to U. Kreussel, issued Jul. 7, 1992, discloses a pipe joint for joining several pipes used in a pipe grid structure. Each pipe is connected by way of connecting member inserted into its interior from the end of the pipe and by way of a clamping device with two opposing clamping jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,254, to K. V. Wander, issued Dec. 5, 1995, discloses a scaffolding hoist coupling for lifting a scaffolding component having an operably connected post fitting with at least two pins extending outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,708, to R. M. Kitchen, issued Mar. 18, 1980, discloses a fitting adapted to be secured to a length of scaffold tube and to clamp the scaffold tube to a girder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,090, to Williams et al., issued Dec. 18, 1979, discloses a scaffolding bracket having a horizontal member arranged to act as a support for scaffold boards and a vertical member arranged to lie adjacent a vertical surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,414, to K. Buttgereit et al., issued Feb. 20, 1979, discloses a wedge-clamped scaffold joint for connecting the ties to the uprights of a scaffolding and having a plurality of vertically elongated openings in the uprights, an end projection on a wedge-shaped end plate, and a wedge element that is permanently mounted on the projection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,393, to J. R. Sickler, issued Dec. 12, 1978, discloses a pair of scaffold lumber clamps including a pair of elongated generally parallel strap members with adjustable clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,150, to P. Hughes, issued Nov. 29, 1977, discloses a ladder kit with a plurality of parts including elongated tubular side rails and rectangular frame sections that fasten the side rail sections into coplanar pairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,871, to R. L. Ewers, issued Jul. 20, 1976, discloses a construction unit for interconnecting timers with tubes of smaller diameters and whereby the timbers may be connected directly to one another in parallel or orthogonal relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,290 to P. D. Seely, issued Mar. 19, 1991, discloses a scaffold flooring attachment clamp utilizing two identical rotably connected members to attach a cross-member of a scaffold supporting structure to a scaffold flooring with each identical members having a semi-circular jaw portion and a tab portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,887 to W. E. Hasty et al., issued Apr. 19, 1994, discloses a universal pipe support and hanger system for multiple conduits and electrical lines in new buildings.
Although the above-listed patents address problems relating to structural members and connections thereof, they do not address the long felt need for a low cost connector that may or may not be used with different diameter pipes and have other advantages as discussed above.
Consequently, there remains a need for a low cost, readily available, easily manufactured, quickly assembled apparatus and method for connecting structural members together that operates to provide a reliable connection under all types of loads that is safe enough for use in human habitats. Those skilled in the art have long sought and will appreciate the present invention that addresses these and other problems.